Dark Hearts
by Bye-Bye Beautiful
Summary: Sirius Black always claimed that he'd never fall in love again, since he'd always have his mates. But when he catches the eye of Aleesia, a smart mysterious girl in his year, he finds his own heart taking a change... for the better and the worst.
1. Chapter One: Eyes of a Secret

Chapter One: The Eyes of a Secret  
  
== Aleesia ==  
  
Our eyes slowly locked onto each others for the first time. They were dark and intense and they seemed to penetrate my own pupils. I could've looked in those eyes  
  
forever... enticing, playful, happy...  
  
  
  
Then, just as sudden as we had locked eyes, his eyes darted away to something else   
  
in the room. "Hey, James!"  
  
  
  
I snapped back to reality. I was back in the Gryffindor Common Room, with people  
  
chatting and talking around me, my own two best friends engaged in a conversation about  
  
love potions.  
  
"Uh, earth to Aleesia? Aleesia in the house!" Mallory, one of my best friends called, laughing. "You look like you were daydreaming there, girl."  
  
"Oh, so daydreaming's illegial now, is it?" I said playfully, shifting my attention back  
  
to my girlfriends. "Don't I deserve a break?"  
  
"'Course you do, Alee. Smart kids always deserve breaks!" my other best friend   
  
Arwen teased. "Especially when you're the smartest kid in the class..."  
  
"No way!" I stuck out my tongue in a silly, childish way. "Remus Lupin is tons  
  
smarter than me. Me, I'm a dunderhead." I knocked my head with my fist as if it were  
  
hollow.   
  
"Fine, you're the smartest GIRL in the class," Mallory rolled her eyes. "We'll  
  
admit it, Lupin's got more brains than you do."  
  
"So supportive," I said sarcastically. I looked around the Common Room again,  
  
and my eyes settled back to him.  
  
"Alee, what do you keep looking at? Alee?" Arwen raised an eyebrow, then looked  
  
to where I was staring at. She raised both eyebrows.  
  
"You fancy Sirius Black?" Arwen said, sounding amazed.  
  
"Fancy! I don't even know him," I shook my head. "And it wasn't him I was   
  
staring at.  
  
"Oh, so you were staring at Peter Pettigrew, were you?" Mallory smirked. "Yeah,  
  
he is sort of good-looking, if you don't count his shortness, his chubbiness, and his eternal  
  
love for James Potter."  
  
Arwen laughed cruelly while I gave Mallory a sharp look. "That's not nice."  
  
"He's not nice looking," Mallory said, and I had to laugh.  
  
"I don't blame you for staring at Black then, Aleesia," Arwen said thoughtfully. "He  
  
is quite a looker."  
  
"Oh, snap back to it, girls," Mallory rolled her eyes. "Black is entirely unattendable.  
  
He doesn't go for any girls when he's got his friends with him. He even turned down Olivia  
  
Mahilen, the most popular Gryffindor!"  
  
"Well, Olivia's a slut, that's why," Arwen insisted. "Black doesn't seem to be the  
  
sort who'd go for a complete whore."  
  
"Good point," Mallory shrugged. "But still. I'd give up on Black if I were you. Especially if you both fancy him. Now that'd be some dodgy competition! So, who's up  
  
for a game of Gobstones?"  
  
"Gobstones? Since when have you ever been interested in Gobstones?" Arwen  
  
accused, and they both started off on another quarrel.  
  
I rolled my eyes and they suddenly land on Black. The weird thing is, he's   
  
looking at me too. He sort of half smiles and turns back to talk with his mates.  
  
== Sirius ==  
  
"Who's that girl?" I asked James.  
  
  
  
"Be a bit more specific, mate," James laughed. "There are about forty in the Common  
  
Room right now."  
  
"The one by the fire, on the couch, the one with the long black hair and green  
  
eyes," I describe.  
  
James took a quick glance at her, then nodded. "Oh, right. That's Aleesia Morisetti.  
  
Smart girl, that one is. Why?"  
  
"She keeps staring at me," I shrug.  
  
"What else is new?" Remus chuckled. "Half the girls in our year are obsessed with  
  
you, Padfoot."  
  
"Ironically, you don't return their ardor?" James smirked. "I'm afraid you may be  
  
single forever, friend."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, James," I said pointedly. "Evans still hates you with a deep  
  
passion."  
  
"Just you wait," James made a face. "She'll be mine soon."  
  
"Yeah, she will be, once we all go to bed and you're dreaming," I joke. He fake  
  
punches me.  
  
Peter kept staring over where that Aleesia girl was at.  
  
"What's up, Wormtail?" I said carelessly. "Got a fancy for Morisetti?"  
  
"N-no," Peter stammered. "It's not Morisetti, even though she is q-quite pretty."  
  
"Pretty? Her?" I smirked and took another good long look at her. Okay, I admitted  
  
it, her black hair was really shiny, her tan skin was really nice, and her eyes were... okay,  
  
they were amazing. But other than that, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"She is a real catch, mate, but my heart is set on one and only," James sighed  
  
happily.  
  
"Ironically, she's the one who you'll never get," I said, giving him a taste of his   
  
own medicine.  
  
James ignored me. "Well, I'm ready to call it a night, what do you say, eh chaps?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, standing up. Peter immediatly followed, and Remus shut the book  
  
he had been reading. We all went up to the boys dormitory, and I surprisingly chanced a   
  
glance backward.  
  
She was looking back at me.  
  
== Aleesia ==  
  
  
  
Stop looking over here, Black. STOPPIT! That's it, I'm looking away.  
  
"What is it with you, Aleesia?" Mallory stopped in the middle of her argument with Arwen. "You've got an absolutely disgusted look on your face."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"If you say so." She went back to quarreling.  
  
== Sirius ==  
  
Yep, she definetly wants me. Psshh. Careful, girl, I'm a heartbreaker.  
  
  
  
"Sirius?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "What's up? You got another twisted plan?"  
  
"Oh... no..."  
  
(Author's note: what hearts has HE broken?!)  
  
== Aleesia ==  
  
I'm going to bed.  
  
"I'm tired, see ya guys," I said to Mallory and Arwen.  
  
"You sure?" Arwen said. "We can stop fighting if you want to stay." She glared at Mallory.  
  
"No, continue acting like morons," I said , yawning. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
I headed up to the girls' dormitory, with the picture of those eyes still in my head....  
  
((It's not very good yet, but I dearly hope it'll get better! I'm a newbie here, after all... X_X)) 


	2. Chapter Two: Encounter of a Destiny

Chapter Two: Encounter of a Destiny  
  
==Sirius==  
  
"It's the weekend," Remus said mildly over breakfast the next day. "Hogsmeade at 12:00. You all wanna go?"  
  
"Remus, use that huge brain of yours," James yawned. "We always go. Why would this time be any different?"  
  
"I need to refill up on Dungbombs," Peter nodded.  
  
"Aah, we have finally taught Peter our ways!" James grinned, then took out his Snitch.  
  
I groaned. "Put that thing away, James. Lily doesn't care about it, and she never will."  
  
"Just you wait, Sirius," James said, actually looking serious. "Just wait."  
  
Peter stared admirably at the Snitch. "C-can I just hold it?" he stammered.  
  
"Just don't lose it," James shrugged, handing it over. "If you do, I'll be in huge trouble, since I nicked it." Peter took it in his trembling hands and smiled a huge creepy grin.  
  
"Wow, I think Peter's finally cracked," I said, nudging  
  
Remus with my elbow. He laughed.  
  
"I've--I've always wanted to play Quidditch, I've never been coordinated---" Peter said, letting it go.  
  
"NO!" James roared, trying to grab it, but the Snitch soared out above the tables and flitted down the Great Hall.  
  
"Peter, Peter, Peter," I laughed carelessly.  
  
"This is no laughing matter!" James snapped, getting up from the table and running after it.  
  
I looked at the other two. Peter looked horrified and Remus looked like he didn't know whether to help James find it or just crack up laughing.  
  
"Well, what say you, chaps? Should we help him?" I, being the ever loyal friend, got up and ran down the Great Hall, after James and the Snitch.   
  
James stopped abruptly in front of me, and I nearly crashed into him. "I've lost sight of it!" he said, panicked.  
  
People were staring and I shook my head. I'm used to the center of attention, but this was kind of embarrassing.  
  
  
  
"Let's go split ways. I'll take this way, you take that way." James said hurriedly.  
  
"That was specific," I said, but James had already run off, searching madly for it.  
  
I sighed and ran down the corridor. Not even looking where I was going, I crashed and tumbled right into someone else.  
  
== Aleesia ==  
  
I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. This big black thing was laying on top of me, and I thought for a wild second that it could be a dog.  
  
"Get off me!" I hollered. "I can't breathe!"  
  
"Sorry," a muffled voice answered, and the person stood up. I looked to see who my attacker was.  
  
Those eyes were WAY familiar.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he muttered. He reached out a hand and I grabbed it, and he pulled me up.  
  
"No problem. What's your rush?" I asked, retrieving my things that had scattered. My books, quills, and make-up were spread all over the floor now.  
  
"Got to find something," he said, kneeling down and helping me retrieve my things on the ground. To my horror, he was holding a long white tube *ahem*.  
  
"I'll take that," I said quickly, grabbing it from him and stuffing it into my bag.  
  
"Right," he said, and he stood up again. He tilted his head to the side a little, as if seeing who I was. "Oh, I've seen you before. Aleesia, is it?"  
  
"Yeah," I nodded. "And you're Sirius Black."  
  
He nodded too.   
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked, trying to be friendly. After all, I wasn't in the mood for breakfast.  
  
  
  
== Sirius ==   
  
How could I tell her that I was looking for James's Snitch? She'd be sure to tell the teachers, since James had nicked it.  
  
"Let me guess, you can't tell me," she said, as if she had read my mind. "Trust me. If it's forbidden, I won't snitch."  
  
"Okay," I decided to take my chances, since James and I were obviously not going to find it on our own. "It's that."  
  
"It's what? A snitch?" she looked confused, and she understood. "Oh, a Snitch! Potter, right?"  
  
I nodded.   
  
"No problem. Just do the simple thing," she shrugged.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Accio stolen Golden Snitch!" she said, flicking her wand.  
  
  
  
Nothing happened for a bit, and then suddenly, a small golden ball with wings zoomed toward them and landed in her hand. The wings closed in and she handed it to me.  
  
"Tell Potter he's welcome," she said, smiling. "And I won't breathe a word to a soul."  
  
"Thanks a lot," I said appreciatively, pocketing the Snitch. "I'll see you later, right?"  
  
She shrugged. "Right, then." She walked away.  
  
James came running around the corridor. "Man, you won't believe what just happened! I caught the Snitch and pocketed it, and then suddenly, it just zoomed right out of my pocket and down this way! Have you seen it?! Now what am I gonna do?!"  
  
"Here, mate," I said, handing him the Snitch.  
  
"Huh? What?" Now he looked at the little golden ball in his hand.   
  
"Long story," I said, and my voice trailed off... 


	3. Chapter Three: An Untold Secret

(( Oh, wow, thanks for the reviews! I was flattered that I got them  
  
on my first day. ^_^ I'm happy to hear that you thought it wasn't bad! And, yes, Lily will eventually be apart of this story. =D ))  
  
Chapter Three: An Untold Secret  
  
== Aleesia ==  
  
"Finally!" Mallory said happily as we stepped into Honeydukes. "I've been dying to get some more Peppermint Toads."   
  
"I promised Maryann that I'd get her some Icemice," Arwen laughed. "Have no idea how she likes those things..."  
  
  
  
"Hey, those things are good!" Mallory protested. "Ahh, I love Honeydukes."  
  
I laughed. "You love food."  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm going to ask Potter where the kitchens are so I can get some food," Mallory yawned.  
  
"Mallory!" Arwen said, but we all laughed.   
  
==Sirius==  
  
  
  
"Couldn't we just take the normal way for once?" Remus called in the tunnel that lead to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Of course not, brainiac, Peter still hasn't gotten his permission form signed," James replied. "We're nearly there."  
  
"Aaaah! I just felt something big and squishy in front of me!" Peter screeched.  
  
"That was my ass, you moron," I said, rolling my eyes. "Will you quit worrying, Wormtail?" He had made several different complaints because he kept trodding on my body parts, thinking they were a dead corpse or animal. He always hated the tunnel.  
  
"Trying to get some good stuff, eh, Wormtail?" James joked.  
  
"Shut up," Peter and I both roared.   
  
Finally, we were in the dusty storage room of Honeydukes.   
  
"Got the cloak, James?" Remus said.  
  
"Remus, you are a very book-smart guy, but you are so dense when it comes to adventures," James said impatiently. "Of course I've got it!" He took out the silvery cloak.   
  
"Right then, we can all fit. Wormtail, don't screech with excitement when you see those toffees you like so much." He threw the cloak over us, and he walked into the store.  
  
"Okay, everyone but Peter get out," James ordered, and quickly but quietly, Remus,  
  
James, and I all slipped out from under the cloak. Nobody had noticed. Nobody ever did.  
  
The first person I spotted was none other than Aleesia. She was with her friends, laughing and joking.  
  
"You might wanna wipe that drool off, mate," James said.   
  
"What?" I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't drooling over anybody."  
  
"Sure, man, whatever you wanna tell yourself," James shrugged.   
  
  
  
Next thing we knew, James had a Cockroach Cluster up his nose.  
  
== Aleesia ==  
  
I spotted him soon. He was with his friends, and James had something revolting in his nose, it seemed.  
  
"Black is here," I said casually.   
  
"They always come," Mallory shrugged, paying for her all her food. "You guys wanna get a drink at the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"No, wait, let's stay a bit longer..." Arwen's voice trailed off. "I still need a look around."  
  
"Oh, uh, okay," Mallory shrugged, and she opened her Chocolate Frogs and ate it.  
  
"But, Arwen, you already got all your stuff," I pointed out. "What do you need to stay for?"   
  
"I just want a bit of a look around," she said casually, browsing around.   
  
"Arwen, we've been here about 500 times," I laughed.  
  
"Leave her be," Mallory said thickly through a mouth of Chocolate Frog. "Even I still like to go around here and look at the nutty stuff they had. Ooh, pecans!"  
  
I laughed again. It amazed me how Mallory ate so much yet stayed the perfect size. I envied her.   
  
Black, Potter, and Lupin all started walking toward the door. Black gave me a half-smile and said, "All right there, Morisetti?"  
  
"Fine, great," I said, and he nodded and walked impressively out with his friends.  
  
"So you guys are chums now, eh?" Mallory swallowed.   
  
"Chums? We're not chums," I rolled my eyes. "Mallory, you are so weird." I looked  
  
to Arwen for support, but she had a strange look on her face.  
  
"Arwen? You okay?" I raised my eyebrows. "You don't look so well, girl."  
  
"I'm fine, great, okay!" she said too enthusiatically, putting on a huge clownish smile. "Let's get out of here and get that butterbeer, shall we?"  
  
"Uh... right?" I said weakly. Mallory just shrugged and Arwen continued to smile creepily.  
  
We walked out of Honeydukes and over to the Three Broomsticks. It looked like Black and his mates went in there too.   
  
"Butterbeers now, right?" Arwen says chattily. "Pay up, girls, I don't have enough!" Her voice is way high and cheery.  
  
"Arwen, what is the matter with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I just loooove spending time with my best girlfriends!" she said in a high falsetto. "Oh, I love you guys!"  
  
"Dear God, Aleesia, give her the money!" Mallory said, looking horrified.   
  
"Oh, you're so mean," Arwen giggled, and she took the money and walked away.  
  
"Alright, Arwen is either extremely depressed or she's now a huge lesbian," Mallory said, shaking her head. "Do you know anything, Alee?"  
  
I shook my own head. "Nope. Not a thing..." I looked over to her. She was walking all weird, with a swing in her hips.   
  
Surprisingly, she brushed by Black's table. I heard her say, in a breathy girlish voice, "Hey there, Sirius."  
  
I gasped. The look in Arwen's eyes...?   
  
Was Arwen in love with Black?! 


	4. Chapter Four: Four of a Kind

Chapter Four: Four of a Kind   
  
== Sirius ==  
  
  
  
"Well done, mate," James said, clinking his bottle of butterbeer to mine. "I'm so proud of you, finally losing your girlphobia."  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? I never had girlphobia," I said defensively, taking a hard long swig of my butterbeer. "There just hasn't been any good catch that caught my eye."  
  
"Yeah, well, that Arwen girl isn't bad at all," Remus said mildly. "Good job."   
  
  
  
After Arwen had said "Hey, Sirius" to me in the Three Broomsticks two weekends ago at Hogsmeade, we had started talking more and more everyday, laughing and having crazy conversations. Finally, after a particular fun walk around the grounds, I had finally asked her out, and she accepted it.  
  
"Whatever happened to Morisetti?" Peter asked. "I thought you were into her."  
  
"Morisetti? I was never into Morisetti," I said loftily. "She just helped in getting James's Snitch."  
  
After Arwen and I started talking, Morisetti and I had stopped. We'd occasionally say "Hi" to each other when we passed, but that was about it. Truth was, she'd been on my mind every night before I'd go to bed. But I was absolutely not attracted to her, as I kept telling myself.  
  
"Pity," Peter shrugged. "She's quite good looking."  
  
"Yeah, well, Arwen's better," I said.   
  
"So when are you guys going out?" James asked.   
  
"Next Hogsmeade trip," I answered. "Should be fun."  
  
"Go get some," James said cheerily.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" we all raised our bottles and clinked them. "Cheers to that, mate."  
  
==Aleesia==  
  
  
  
"I can't believe he asked me out!" Arwen squealed, burying her face in her hands once more. "I never thought he ever would. Oh, he is SO good looking, right, Alee?"  
  
"Right," I shrugged. I had to agree at least 30 times a day to keep her happy.  
  
"I'm going to go down in history!" she beamed. "The first girl to ever date Sirius Black, best hottie in the school. Oh, this is the best day of my entire life!"   
  
"Put a cork in it, Arwen," Mallory rolled her eyes. "Carry on and you'll go down in history as the prime idiot who dated Sirius Black."  
  
"Jealousy," Arwen said happily. Not even Mallory's irritated remarks penetrated to her blissful brain.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "As if Mallory could get jealous over anything but food."  
  
Arwen tilted her head to the side and looked at me. "You know, Alee, I think you should get a boyfriend."  
  
"Arwen's Guide To The Best Way Of Life," Mallory shook her head. "Step One: Get a Boyfriend. Step Two: Make Out. Step Three: Have the sex."  
  
She didn't even pay attention. "You know who would be absolutely GREAT for you, Aleesia?"  
  
"Who?" I asked casually. She was probably going to say Peter Pettigrew. I prepared my turn-down immediatly.  
  
"Remus Lupin!" Arwen said excitedly.   
  
"What?!" Both and I and Mallory, who had stopped counting the list of Arwen's Guide To The Best Way Of Life, looked at Arwen as if she were absolutely bonkers.  
  
"Arwen, I think you've finally cracked," I said. "Lupin and me?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Arwen replied. "You're both extremely smart, extremely sensible, and extremely good looking! What's not to match up?"  
  
"Oh, so you and Black are extremely stupid, extremely crazy, and extremely ugly?" Mallory raised an eyebrow. "What a pair."  
  
"I'll ask Sirius to ask Lupin," Arwen seemed pleased with herself. "And we could go on a double date next Hogsmeade trip! Oh, this will so great!"  
  
"What am I, a fifth wheel?" Mallory demanded.   
  
"We could get Potter or Pettigrew for you," Arwen waved her hand as if it weren't important. "What do you say?"   
  
"Let's see, Potter's terrifically big-headed and Pettigrew worships him," Mallory raised an eyebrow. "This'll be interesting."  
  
"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "But I'm only doing this for you, Arwen."  
  
"Oh, thank you! You're the best!" Arwen said, hugging me.   
  
I definetly did not have a good feeling about this.  
  
(( The date is going to be in Chapter Four, with very interesting results. Sorry for the short chapter and the extreme ditziness of Arwen, but I tried to use Mallory to add more humour to cover up the girliness. ALSO--- I love reviews, so please review me, and I will definetly return the favor! Don't be afraid to criticize my work and tell me what I need to improve on. ^_^ )) 


	5. Chapter Five: Never Meant To Be

Chapter Five: Never Meant To Be  
  
== Sirius ==  
  
"You set me up on a date with Morisetti?" Remus raised his eyebrows. "Why?"  
  
"Arwen wanted to," I shrugged. "And, James, you're going on a date with Ovekins."  
  
"Who? Why didn't you set me up a date with Evans instead?" James said crossly.  
  
Remus shrugged. "Alright, then. Morisetti is a bit of a looker. And she's smart, at least. Thanks, mate."  
  
"Who knows, Remus, you could finally meet the girl of your dreams," I grinned.  
  
  
  
I am not jealous, I convinced myself. I am not jealous at all of Remus and Morisetti getting together. They're perfect for each other, anyway. Plus, I've already got Arwen. I'm good to go!   
  
Remus looked at his watch. "Well, I guess we better meet the girls down in the Common Room now. How do I look?"  
  
"Absolutely charming, old boy," James joked, slapping Remus on the back. "Not as good looking as me, of course, but hey, it's a start."   
  
"Are you going to be okay, Peter?" Remus said, ignoring James.  
  
Peter nodded frantically. "You know me, me and girls don't mix at all," he joked. "Plus, I've got a bunch of catching up to do. I'll see you guys later, okay?"   
  
"Alright, Peter," James said, and the three of us walked down into the Common Room. The girls were standing there, waiting and chatting.  
  
"Ladies!" James called, running down the stairs. "How are you doing?"  
  
Arwen giggled. "Hello there, James."  
  
Mallory raised an eyebrow. "Sup."   
  
James put an arm around Mallory. "So, what are we doing today? Honeydukes? Zonko's? You guys name it!"  
  
Remus and I rolled our eyes. We knew James was trying to show off to see if Evans was around and to make her jealous. I looked around. There were only two girls.  
  
"Where's Mori---I mean, Aleesia?" I asked.  
  
Arwen gestured up towards the girls' dormitory. "She's just getting her money, she'll be back in a sec."  
  
== Aleesia ==   
  
I walked down, clutching my pouch of Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. The boys were there already. I quickly walked down the stairs and joined them.  
  
"Hey guys," I said, trying to sound cool, but I was nervous. I smiled at Lupin, who was staring at me. "Hi, Remus."  
  
"Hey," he said calmly. I could already tell it was going to be awkward.   
  
"So, shall we go?" James said, his arm around Mallory's waist. "C'mon!"  
  
We all walked out in a line, with all the couples standing together: Arwen and Black, Mallory and Potter, me and Lupin. The other couples were already laughing and talking while Remus and I just walked awkwardly together.   
  
"What's up?" Remus said, turning a little red. He was obviously new at this girl thing.   
  
"Not much, just kind of caught up in the classes," I said. Great, we were going to talk about school, but Remus actually looked interested.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Isn't Arithmancy a killer?" he said, laughing.  
  
"Oh, my God, yeah," I answered, laughing along with him. "Those stars and planetary movements, I just have trouble with them. It reminds me of Divination horribly."   
  
"Yeah, I didn't bother to take Divination," he smiled. "I'm not into that whole 'know-the-future' thing, all those weird superstitions."  
  
We actually had a pleasant conversation as we walked to Hogsmeade, it ranged from school to what we liked to do and to Hogsmeade itself. He made me laugh a few times, and it wasn't awkward anymore.   
  
When we finally reached Hogsmeade, we all immediatly entered the Three Broomsticks. We all sat at a circular table; I was next to Lupin and right across from Black, thanks to the seating arrangements.   
  
James finally took his arm off of Mallory. "I'll go get the drinks. Butterbeers, right?"  
  
"Hear, hear," we all said cheerily.   
  
James took the money we gave to get the butterbeers. Remus and I continued our conversation about what we did over the last summer.   
  
"Yeah, I just basically played Quidditch a bit for fun," I said. "I'm horrible at being a Seeker, but being a Chaser is not so bad."  
  
"Oh, I'm a fan of Quidditch," Remus grinned. "But I'm not good at it, at all. Plus, after a childhood incident, I have an irrational fear of Bludgers."  
  
I laughed and Black looked at me. It seemed like Arwen and Black weren't talking much, just kind of sitting there and taking great interest in their butterbeers. Mallory and James, of course, were going off about Quidditch, since they were both on the Gryffindor team.   
  
"You have a fear of Bludgers, Remus?" Black said, joining in our conversation. Arwen was blushing. "You never told us that."  
  
"You guys would've enchanted a bunch of cauldrons to come and hurtle themselves at me," Lupin said (I laughed), "So I think there's a good reason why I didn't tell you."  
  
"Aw, come off it," Black grinned. He had a nice smile.   
  
So Black, Lupin, and I all started off on a conversation about childhood memories. Black had tried to eat a Snitch once, and I told them how I charmed an old vacuum to use as a broomstick for Quidditch. They somehow found that hysterical.   
  
Arwen was looking pretty lonely so I tried to include her in the conversation, but since she hates Quidditch and talking about old memories, she wasn't very interested in it. So she stayed silent for most of the time.  
  
Finally, it was time to leave. We all got up and threw our butterbeer bottles out. Black, Lupin, and I all three walked together, continuing more childhood memories ("I once Transfigured my mother's bosoms into anvils, and it made practically no difference," Black said, and Lupin had to hold on to me so I wouldn't fall down to the ground laughing so hard)  
  
We were back in the Common Room and we all decided to back up to our dormitories.  
  
"I had a great time," I told Lupin, and I meant it. I really did have quite a lot of fun.  
  
"Same here," Lupin said, and to my surprise, he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and so did he.   
  
"Um, would you like to go out with me again sometime?" Lupin asked, blushing even more. He looked cute when he blushed, so I had to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that," I nodded. I gave him a hug. I knew I could get to really like Lupin.   
  
James and Mallory were playfully flirting so I didn't bother to overhear them. I looked at Arwen and Black and Arwen looked a bit sad, but she gave a smile to cover it.  
  
"See you," I said to Lupin, and I turned around to go up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Listen, I had a really nice time, Aleesia," I heard Black say to Arwen.  
  
I whirled around in shock. Black looked horrified and Arwen's eyes widened. Even James and Mallory stopped flirting in surprise.  
  
Arwen looked pissed. "What did you call me...?"  
  
(( The funny thing is, I never intended for Lupin and Aleesia to start dating, and I never intended for Black to call Arwen 'Aleesia'. But when I made that typo [ I was really intending him to actually say "I had a really nice time, Arwen" ] by typing Aleesia's name instead of Arwen, I realized it would help the story's plot greatly. Isn't that amazing? XD )) 


	6. Chapter Six: A Rival Unmasked

Chapter Six: A Rival Unmasked   
  
== Sirius ==  
  
  
  
"You have such a great way with the ladies," Lupin said, shaking his head. "I don't think I've ever seen Arwen as mad as that. She's usually a pretty calm girl, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Forget about Arwen, did you see Morisetti's face when you said her name?" James shook his head. "My blood is a lighter colour than that. I thought she was going to keel over and die, right there."  
  
I wasn't in the mood to debate. My cheek was still stinging from when Arwen had slapped me. I turned to Lupin. "So you and Morisetti are a couple now, huh?"  
  
Lupin shrugged. "I just asked her on another date. I mean, she was extremely nice and I had a great time with her. She's not so hard on the eyes, either."  
  
I nodded. "Well, good job, Lupin. She's as good as you get 'em." I slapped some murtlap essence on my cheek subtly.   
  
I wasn't jealous. I convinced myself that I wasn't jealous. I convinced myself that I had called Arwen by Morisetti's name on accident, since I spent the whole time talking to Morisetti anyway. It wasn't a big deal. I wasn't in love with Morisetti. No way. No how.   
  
I wouldn't let myself fall in love with her. Sure, I had gotten to really know her at the Hogsmeade trip, but still. Plus, she was Remus's girlfriend now.   
  
So I couldn't fall in love with her, even if I wanted to.  
  
== Aleesia ==  
  
Mallory shook her head. "Arwen, I don't think he meant anything by it. There's no need to cry."   
  
"I'm not crying!" Arwen yelled indignantly, wiping her eyes.   
  
I said nothing. Arwen was beyond mad at me. I could see it in her pale blue eyes, she was. I don't know why. It's not my fault Black was stupid enough to say my name and not hers.   
  
"Cheer up, girl," Mallory said comfortingly. "Black is crazy about you. He doesn't think Aleesia is anywhere as pretty and nice as you are." She looks up and mouths to me 'Sorry'.  
  
Arwen wiped her tears the last time and looked up. "Mallory, can you get out of here for a second? I need to talk to Aleesia here." She smiled a horrible, fake smile that I never wanted to see again.   
  
"Oh," Mallory said, shrugging. "Okay. I'll be in the kitchens."  
  
  
  
"What? How do you know where they are?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
"James told me at Hogsmeade," she said happily. "Now I can eat whenever I want. He told me the house-elves are extremely willing, too, so I'll bring some food back for you guys." She waved and walked out of the dormitory.  
  
Arwen just sat there, her blonde hair over her face. She's pretty in her own way, with her too-skinny body and very pale skin and pointy nose. She's part French.   
  
"Arwen?" I said, trying to be sympathetic and comforting. "You know Black doesn't like me nearly as much as he likes you."   
  
"That's not the point," she snapped, and she suddenly looked angry. She stood up. "Black's now just a part of the same thing."  
  
"Arwen? What's the matter?" Now I was confused.   
  
"You!" she shrieked, pointing a long white finger at me. "You, you couldn't let me have him, could you?! You had to just flirt with him in Hogsmeade, and on your date with Remus, too!"   
  
"Arwen!" I was shocked. "I wasn't flirting with Black, we were all talking--"  
  
"I don't give a shit!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. "You were talking, you were flirting, you basically spent the day together! He likes you, you know he does, why else would he call me by your name?!"  
  
"It's an honest mistake!" I said, jumping up. "Black's thick, what do you expect?"  
  
"Oh, so now Black's too thick for you!" she said nastily. "You just wanted to prove you could be better than me at anything!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You, with your perfect looks," she exploded in a rage. "Guys never look at me the way they look at you. You get all the attention and you never even had to work for it. Me, I had to lose 45 pounds, dye my hair, and boys STILL won't look at me! Plus, you're so smart in class, and no matter how hard I study I still don't get as good marks as you do! I've always watched you get all this, and you know what? I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU!"  
  
I gasped.  
  
"I was only your friend for Mallory's sake," she said viciously. She turned around. "I'm not taking this anymore. I'm not letting you take Black away from me. I don't care if he loves you. He's my boyfriend!"   
  
"But I don't like Black!" I protested.  
  
"He likes you," she snapped back. "In time, you too will fall in love with him." She walked out of the dormitory.   
  
I just sat there, not knowing whether to follow Arwen and slap her, or to sit here and cry.   
  
A tear ran down my cheek, and the decision was made.   
  
(( Sorry for the short and dramatic chapter, but I had to add some drama in sometime, didn't I? Oh, and if you're confused about Arwen, she was just always jealous of Aleesia but couldn't bear to tell her, because of Mallory. Arwen never really HATED Aleesia, like she said. More will be written on Arwen's past. In Chapter Seven, expect another date with Remus and some more Aleesia + Sirius scenes! Peace out! )) 


	7. Chapter Seven: Night of Fate

Chapter Seven: Night of Fate 

== Sirius == 

The next time I saw Morisetti was on her way to Herbology. She never looked at me when we passed each other, even whenever I'd greet her. She looked extremely sad now. 

"Hey, Remus, has Morisetti been acting strange around you?" I asked him one day at lunch. 

"I've only seen her twice since the Hogsmeade thing," he shrugged. "She seems normal. Why?" 

"I dunno, she seems all droopy now," I answered, trying to seem casual. "I asked Arwen what was wrong with her and she didn't say anything. I think they had a row." 

"Well, if you call a girl by her best friend's name, then yeah, I think a catfight would erupt," James said thickly, swallowing his ham sandwich. 

"What about you and Mallory, James?" Peter interrupted. "You like her?" 

"Yeah, she's cool," James shrugged. "I still like Evans better, though. I guess I'm just dating Mallory for a fun fling, you know? Since she's a fun person to be with." 

Peter nodded. "She seems fun." 

"Isn't your date tonight, Lupin?" I asked casually. "Where are you going?" 

"Around the grounds, under the stars, you know," Remus said vaguely. 

"Romantic," I said shortly. I stood up. "Well, I've gotta go meet Arwen somewhere. See ya." 

== Aleesia == 

"Well, you guys are going to have to talk sometime," Mallory said, eating a French fry. "I mean, c'mon, I'm the stuff that's keeping you together! With me, you have to talk." 

"She's really mad at me, and for a stupid reason," I said, shaking my head. "She's convinced Black and I are having this... I dunno, affair or something." 

"An affair? But you're going out with Lupin," Mallory raised an eyebrow. "And you don't have an interest in Black, do you?" 

"No," I lied. Truth was, he'd been on my mind a lot lately, and not just in a friendly-pal way. Remus is a great guy, he deserves the best, but there's something about Black. But I can't like him. He's Arwen's boyfriend, and plus, I'm going out with Lupin. 

"I'll try to get her to snap out of it," Mallory promised. "Tonight's your date with Lupin, right?" 

I nodded. 

"Well, I'll talk to her in the dormitory. I'll convince her," she said. "You have fun, okay?" 

I smiled a weak but sure smile. "Thanks." 

mlx lori: == Sirius == 

"You look absolutely spiffing, old boy," James complimented Lupin that night of the date. "Morisetti's going to be on her knees... and maybe yours." 

I cringed. 

Lupin smiled. "It's all innocence, James. Don't expect any juicy details." 

James muttered something that sounded like "no good stories tonight". Remus laughed and shook his head. 

"Well, it's time for me to go," he said. "I'll see you guys later." 

I had to see what was going on. I knew I shouldn't of, but I had too. My feelings for Morisetti were confused now. I had no idea why I was gonna do it, but I was going to. 

See you guys," Remus waved and walked out the door. 

== Aleesia == 

I met Remus in the Common Room. Actually, we sort of bumped into each other. He looked pretty good, I mean, better than when I usually saw him, like in class. 

"Hey!" I greeted him with a smile. "You look good." 

"Thanks, you look great," he said, a blush forming on his face. He's such a gentleman. 

"Thanks," I said. We walked out of the Common Room and down the steps to the grounds, talking about what went on in our days. Of course, I didn't tell him about Arwen or Black, but I told him everything else. 

"Yeah, I really needed this night to happen," I said. I saw a blush form around his face once more. I hoped he didn't think I meant like I really needed to have sex tonight to get my mind off of anything. That was the LAST thing on my mind. "I mean, I needed a night with a nice person." 

"Oh," he said, and he looked like he didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. I felt myself turning a little red. He must've thought I was this huge slut hiding behind books now. Yeesh. 

"I meant, you know, I needed a break," I said sheepishly. Then I decided to let it go. Okay, so we were both embarrassed. Good job, Morisetti. You have a great way to stop a conversation dead. 

"Oh, well, yes, I think everybody needs a break," he said a little hastily. 

"Yeah," I laughed. "Every once in awhile, at least." 

"Well, anyhow, I hope you're hungry," he said, then took his wand out and waved it. "Accio picnic!" 

A huge basket came flying out of the castle and plopped softly next to them. Remus kneeled down, pulled out a blanket, and folded it out. 

I gasped. This was so romantic. It was only our second date, too. Damn. Not bad. Not bad at ALL. 

== Sirius == 

"James, mate, if you ever loved me, you would do this for me," I begged and pleaded him, pulling him aside so Wormtail wouldn't hear. 

"Never knew you felt that way about me, old friend," James said heartily. 

"Funny," I said shortly. "I need you to cause a distraction for Moony." 

James looked surprised. "Why? That would automatically be crashing his date with Morisetti." 

"No reason, but just PLEASE, cause a distraction," I begged. 

"There's gotta be a reason," he said defiantly. "I'm not causing a distraction for Lupin just for the fun of it, even for YOU, old mate." 

"No, please, James, please," I whispered. "Just do it." 

"Give me a good reason why, and I will," he shrugged. 

"Okay. But if you tell anyone, you'll never be physically able to tell anything ever again," I threatened. "I... I think I like Morisetti." 

James's eyes widened. "But she's Lupin's girl! And you're with Arwen, aren't you?" 

I nodded, sadly. "I know. But I can't help but take a fancy to her now. She's pretty, witty, and fun to be around." 

"I'm sorry, mate, but I can't do that to poor Moony," James said, taking a swig of butterbeer in his hand. "It'll break his heart. Plus, I see nothing for me except a ruined friendship---" 

"I'll hook you up with Evans," I said with desperation. James immediately lit up and became very attentive. 

"Oh, really then? I suppose it wouldn't hurt Moony just once," James said slyly. "I'm on it, mate." He hugged me, and fled down the Common Room faster before I could say "Thanks". 

"What's going on?" Peter said squeakily. 

"A little something I like to call mischief, my friend," I said happily, deciding to worry about the Evans crisis later. I Transfigured into my dog self and climbed out of the boys dormitory. 

== Aleesia == 

"Remus, this is... superb!" I said, astonished. "Where'd you get this?" I bit into a custard cream. 

"Oh, somewhere," he shrugged, blushing. I bet James nicked it for him from the kitchens. Which was fine with me, since Mallory started doing it, too. 

"Well, it's terrific," I said happily. "You're terrific." 

His eyes widened, and he smiled. He reached out and put a strand of hair behind my ear. "So are you." 

He leaned in closer. My heart was pounding. Was this it? Was I finally going to get my first kiss...? I closed my eyes and leaned in, his lips inches from mine. 

His lips gently touched mine.... 

"THERE YOU ARE, MOONY, OLD MATE!" a voice yelled. 

We both sprang back from each other, gasping. 

"Potter, old friend," Lupin said through gritted teeth. "Great to see you. What are the chances..." he muttered. 

"Hey, look, Peter isn't looking too good." James said. I kind of waved at him, seething with anger at being interrupted at my first real kiss! Aaargh! Damn you, James! "He puked all over your Potions essay." 

"MY WHAT?!" Lupin roared, springing to his feet. "YOU LET HIM PUKE OVER MY ESSAY?!" 

"Sorry, man. You better check on it," James said, backing away. Lupin looked as if he were going to puke himself. 

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Lupin promised, then sprinted up to the castle, with James following behind him. 

I sighed. Thanks, James, thanks, Peter, for ruining my perfect date with Remus! If only Peter hadn't puked on Remus's ESSAY... maybe his robe or something! Oh, dammit! And in the middle of my first kiss... thanks, guys. Thanks a whole bunch, asses. 

I stared up at the sky. It was so beautiful, in a haunting way. It was perfect for... well, romance. For two people to enjoy... 

"Hey, Morisetti," a voice said smoothly behind me. "Might if I join you?" 

I turned around. 

Sirius Black.... 

== Sirius == 

"What are you doing here?" she said, but not unkindly. 

"It's a beautiful night," I shrugged. 

She tilted her pretty head to the side and sort of smiled. "C'mon and sit down, then. I have a feeling Lupin won't be back for awhile, and I don't want to be alone." 

I nodded and sat down next to her. "How are you?" 

Aleesia shrugged. "Disappointed. Sad. Longing..." she trailed off. 

"Might you explain these emotions to me?" I said, grabbing a chocolate truffle and eating it. "I may be able to help." 

"You? Help?" she laughed. 

"I'm not that much of a jerk," I said. 

"Really." she smiled. "I have my doubts." 

"C'mon, I'm not that bad of a guy," I laughed. "You make me sound like some ogre. Plus, you could get a lot of things off your mind, if you told your feelings to someone." 

"And you would care how?" she raised an eyebrow, but her expression turned a little sad. 

"I just..." She looked up at me. "I just care, that's all." I scratched the back of my neck. "I'd care if you were feeling sad." 

She looked even more sad. Oh, no, I thought, I hit a nerve. But the next thing I knew, she started sobbing into her hands, leaning into my shoulder. 

"Goddammit, I am so frustrated!" she cried softly. "I don't even know how I feel about anyone right now, how I feel about Lupin. I didn't get my first kiss yet, and my best friend is mad at me because of... you..." 

But she didn't say "you" with comtempt, or hate. In fact, if I'm not mistaken... she said it with... well, longing. 

I just kind of sat there awkwardly, then I put my arms around her and sort of... well, hugged her close. 

"This won't help," I said softly. "But I need to confess something." 

She wiped her tears and looked up at me, her face inches from mine. Her tears only made her look even more beautiful. "C-confess what?" 

I swallowed. I wasn't used to such serious confrontation with girls... especially ones i liked. "I... I think," I stammered. "I think I'm in lo--" 

"YOU ASS! I'm not going to forgive you for that!" Lupin's angry voice yelled near us. "Why the hell would you lie about something as serious at that? Why? WHY? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Not to mention ruined my date!" 

"Sirius talked me into it, man!" James said defensively. "He told me to do it!" 

"SIRIUS?!" Lupin roared. 

My eyes widened. So did Aleesia's. 

I withdrew my arms from around her and stood up. "Uh, I.... I better get going." I said hastily. They were coming nearer with every second. 

"Wait, Sirius!" she called. "What were you going to say?" 

"I.. I..." I looked up at Lupin, who was coming in view. I looked back at Aleesia, who looked like she wasn't sure what to expect. "I just wanted to say sorry for crashing your date." 

mlx lori: "That's what you wanted to confess?" she raised an eyebrow, and wiped the last of her tears. "That's a lie." 

"I, I can't, I..." they were getting closer... "Morisetti, I..." 

"Spit it out!" she said hurriedly. "Please!" 

"I... Morisetti, I think I lo--" Lupin and James were too near. It was now or never. 

"Aleesia, I think I log you!" I yelled, and I disappeared into the shadows. 

mlx lori: == Aleesia == 

He.... logs me? 

.... 

What in all hells does that mean? 


	8. Chapter Eight: An Unexpected Confession

Chapter Eight: An Unexpected Confession  
  
== Sirius ==  
  
"You log her," James said disbelievingly the next day, at lunchtime. I hadn't told them about it in the morning, well, I COULDN'T, because Lupin spent all morning yelling at me and James on what idiots we were. "You log her. I ruined my best mate's date, lied about something he nearly had a heart attack over, and got my ass kicked just so you could tell her that you LOGGED her."   
  
I sighed. "Stop rubbing it in."  
  
"Why try to say 'love'?" Wormtail said moodily, resentful of the fact how Lupin had yelled at him for a good five minutes before realizing that Peter really hadn't puked on his essay. "Why not 'like'? You could've gotten that out faster, and it wouldn't have been as hard."  
  
"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes. "I'd probably end up saying something like 'I hike you a lot!'"  
  
"Well, Moony was in a right state this morning," James shook his head. "Didn't talk to me at all. I wonder how things went on between him and Aleesia last night when you fled the scene, Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, and thanks for telling him it was MY idea, chap," I glared at James.   
  
"Hey, you said NOTHING about keeping it a secret," James shrugged. "Plus, he was going to cream me. Well, he did, but, whatever. Now YOU need to keep your end of the deal, mate."  
  
I sighed. "Oh, right. I have to bewitch Evans into believing that you're a good guy and that she should go out with you."   
  
I ducked as James threw a plate at my head.   
  
"So you and Arwen are broken up now, eh?" Wormtail looked surprised. "I thought she was stuck on you."  
  
"Yeah, she sent me a note," I said, taking it out of my pocket. It was kind of bold and to the point.  
  
Dear Sirius, the letter said. Hey, it's me, duh, haha. Well. Even though I still like you a lot, I don't think we can see each other anymore. I just don't think you return the same feelings for me, and I can't continue to be your girlfriend if it's going to be like that. Maybe in the future, you could really learn to love me, and things will turn out better. Just remember that I will never stop being in love with you. Love always, Arwen.   
  
"I don't understand," James said bewilderlingly. "She's still in love with you, but she's breaking up with you?"  
  
"Girls will be girls," I shrugged.   
  
Maybe now, there was a chance...  
  
== Aleesia ==  
  
"Oh, shut up laughing, Mal," I rolled my eyes. We were in the Common Room instead of at lunch. She couldn't get over the 'log' thing.  
  
"He logs you! Oh, yes, he logs you!" Mallory said hysterically, wiping tears from her eyes. "He rams a huge piece of long wood into you... he logs you!"  
  
"That doesn't sound right. At ALL," I said savagely.   
  
She finally stopped laughing. "You think that's what he really meant to say?" she said earnestly. "What could he have meant by logging you?"  
  
"Morons. He meant, he LOVES you," a voice said behind us.  
  
We whirled around. It was Arwen, looking tragic and smug at the same time. Her eyes were puffy and red, and it looked as if she had been crying.   
  
"Arwen!" I said, astonished she was talking to me. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me," she shrugged, sitting down next to us. "He meant that he loves you. Isn't it obvious."  
  
"He can't love me," I said, feeling thrilled that she was talking to me again. "He likes you."  
  
Arwen snorted. "Me? Yeah, right! Why would he love me." She looked sad, and I felt like complete dung.  
  
"Because he wanted to go out with you first," I said hastily. "You're tons pretty, and you're---"  
  
"Save it, Aleesia," Arwen shook her head, but not unkindly. "It's not the first time I've had my heartbroken, thanks to a friend."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Arwen, I'm sorry, but you must understand, I don't like---"  
  
"It's okay. He couldn't help falling in love with you," Arwen sighed. She was quiet for a moment, then she blurted out:  
  
"Three years ago, in the third year, before I even knew you guys... I fell in love with somebody. He was so nice to me, even though I was all fat and ugly. He stood up for me against all the bitches who didn't accept me since I was overweight, and that's why he became unpopular. He was like... utter perfection." Arwen breathed in, as if the memory was too hard to relive. "Finally, one day, I got up the courage to tell him how I really felt. I told him I was in love with him.  
  
'I love you', I told him. 'I've been in love with you.' Then he... he..." a tear rolled down Arwen's cheek. "He said, 'I'm sorry, but I can't say that I feel the same way. I'm in love with your best friend... Lily Evans.'"   
  
She started sobbing. "I stopped talking to either of them after that. It hurt too much. The ironic thing is, he never told her he was in love with her. Maybe he stopped, I don't know. But I just couldn't look at them."  
  
Mallory and I sat there in shock. Finally, Mallory said, "Arwen, honey, this asshole... was it James Potter?"  
  
Arwen shook her head. "Right, like Potter would defend anyone! No, it wasn't."  
  
I swallowed. "Then, who was it? Please tell us, Arwen."  
  
Arwen started sobbing some more. Finally, she calmed down, and we could barely make out the words:  
  
"Severus Snape." 


	9. Chapter Nine: Logs of Loves

Chapter Nine: Logs of Loves  
  
==Sirius==  
  
"Goddammit, Padfoot, you should've just TOLD me," Lupin shook his head in the Common Room that night. "I would've just told Aleesia that we should've started seeing other people. Besides, you didn't even say the right thing, from what I heard." He snickered.   
  
"Will you leave the log thing alone, please?" I rolled my eyes. "It's not even that funny."  
  
"Oh, yes it is," they all said. "Mm-hmm. Most definetly."  
  
"Asses," I muttered.   
  
"You better tell her then, mate," Lupin shrugged. "We broke up last night."  
  
"What? Why?" James said in shock. "You guys seem perfect for each other!"  
  
"Ahh, yes. Maybe a bit too perfect," Lupin said casually. "We agreed it'd be better if we were just friends. Which leaves you an open target, Padfoot!"   
  
I shook my head. "That would just be like a rebound."  
  
"So?" James said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
I laughed. "You know, I think you may be right, Prongs." I got up. "Well, I'm going to go out for a nice walk."  
  
"Need company?" Peter asked.  
  
"Nah, it's alright," I said. To tell the truth, I was hoping Morisetti was going to be there. Usually, she took walks in the evening whenever she wasn't in the Common Room, and so I assumed that she was walking now.  
  
"Have fun," James said, winking.   
  
== Aleesia ==  
  
At least Arwen wasn't mad at me. I breathed in and took a good look at the night sky. It was clear again, and very beautiful. But tonight, I just felt a certain sadness and ache. Would I ever find someone who loved me?  
  
Oh... Sirius...  
  
Could Arwen be right? Could Sirius have meant "love" and not "log"? Maybe log stood for something. Who knew. I was confused.   
  
Remus and I weren't really right for each other, I guess. Though I was fond of him. But I guess he's just like a brother to me now.   
  
And Severus Snape. Arwen had liked him? I had never talked to him once in my life, but I heard he was a real slimeball. I don't remember what Arwen had looked like in the third year. We had become friends in the fourth year. It was strange.  
  
Everything was strange, including my feelings for...  
  
"Hey, Morisetti!" a voice yelled behind me. A voice only too familiar...  
  
I turned around. Sure enough, it was him. Looking as handsome as ever... with that cute semi-smile of his....  
  
"Sirius Black," I nodded, turning back around. My heart must've jumped a mile, and then pounded like a hammer in my chest.  
  
He walked up next to me, cracking his knuckes and clearing his throat awkwardly. We both stared up at the sky. The second time in a row we were alone together, under the stars, very romantic...  
  
"Last time, you called me Aleesia," I said, smiling slightly as I turned to face him.  
  
"What?" he looked down at me, a surprised look on his face.  
  
"When you so rudely left me last night," he gave an alarmed look and I tilted my head as to say 'just kidding', "you said my name. You said, 'Aleesia, I think I lo--'"  
  
"Don't say it," he cut in. "I got enough of that."   
  
"Logs?" I raised my eyebrows.   
  
He laughed. "Yeah, if you wanna put it that way... anyhow... are things with you and Arwen alright?"  
  
I looked at him, surprised. "How did you know this?"  
  
"You guys never talked," Sirius shrugged. "It wasn't hard to notice. I feel bad, like I'm in the way of you guys."  
  
"Oh, it had nothing to do with you," I said quickly. "It was.. other things. But we've made up now, fortunately."  
  
"Glad to hear it." He nodded and stared off into the sky. I sighed. Why am I always caught in a romantic spot with Sirius Black?   
  
Sirius suddenly smiled and laughed a little. "I remember one time, in the third year, I saw you curse a picture of your mother, making her face come out in boils. Not to be rude, but it was amusing."  
  
I laughed too, but then I stopped laughing after I remembered the Howler I had recieved from her. Mum and I had never gotten along well.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sort of like that... iffy with my mum," he said casually, but I could tell this was something serious. Sirius was never this... calm, conservative. He was usually all good-time with his good-time friends. I could tell that this was pretty major. I had never heard him spill stories of any part of his life. "She's a real... she's a real witch." He laughed.  
  
I bit my lip. So he didn't get along with his mother. That explained why he never went home for the holidays.   
  
"I know, same here," I finally said. "I'm not good enough for her. She wants me to be in the Ministry of Magic, but that is the last thing I want to be."  
  
"What do you want to be?" Sirius asked, looking interested. He turned to face me. "I haven't even considered what I'd be."  
  
"I... I wouldn't mind being a singer," I said quietly. "It's not much of a profession, but it's something I've always wanted to do."  
  
"Alright, sing me something," he said.  
  
My eyebrows went up. "What?"  
  
"Sing me something," he urged, smiling. "I want to hear you. If you're gonna be this famous singer, let me be your first audience."  
  
.... how could I say no to a smile like that?  
  
== Sirius ==  
  
She took several deep breaths, and looked nervous. Then she sort of smiled up at me. "Tell me what you think, okay?"  
  
"Promise," I nodded.  
  
"You don't know, you don't know how much I love you," she sang, her voice sweet yet powerful at the same time. "You'd never guess, but I will confess, that I am in love with you."  
  
My eyes widened. She was good. She was beyond good. She had hit really high notes without faltering.  
  
"You are... your voice is amazing," I finally said. Now my regular speaking voice sounded weak and feeble to what I had just heard.  
  
"Really?" she said, looking surprised. "You think so?"  
  
"I know so," I said. She grinned a beautiful smile.  
  
"You are the best," she beamed. "Thank you so much."  
  
"No prob--" I gasped and looked down.  
  
She hugged me tight, her head resting against on my chest. Her hair felt really soft, and her body was really warm against mine.   
  
"Thank you for saying so," she whispered. "That's all I needed."  
  
My arms, as if moving on their own, encircled her waist, grasping her tightly against me. I could feel her every curve leaning into mine, as if our bodies fit perfectly against each other. Her hair smelled like honey.   
  
We just kind of stood there, with our arms around each other. I could hear her breathing against me... and it was amazing, because I could hear her heart pounding.  
  
I had never felt this way about anybody before. I thought it'd always just be me and my mates, having fun, living life... girls were just beautiful creatures who existed, like flowers. But now, here I was, falling in love with one of the most beautiful "flowers" I had ever seen. What happened to me? Has my "dark heart", as James called it, taken a turn... for the better? Or for the worse?  
  
"I could be..." Aleesia murmured against my chest, "... here forever. Isn't that funny?"  
  
I was silent for awhile, my heart pounding. I wondered if she could hear it too, two "dark hearts" pounding together. Finally, I said, "No... because I could be, too."   
  
== Aleesia ==  
  
"Why were you so late last night?" Mallory said the next morning in the girls' dormitory, with a suspicious look on her face. "I thought you died. You returned like, two hours after you normally do."  
  
I shrugged coyly. "You know, just enjoying the night more than usual, that's all."  
  
"You were accompanied by a certain someone, I suppose," Mallory smirked.  
  
I swear she can read minds.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, well, this came for you this morning," she shrugged innocently, handing me a wrapped package. I took it from her.  
  
"I'll see you in the Great Hall," she said, and left the room.   
  
I slowly unwrapped the gift, wondering what it could be. It was long and rectangular shape, a little heavy, and it felt rough. Finally, burning with curiousity, I tore off all the paper.  
  
It was a....  
  
LOG!  
  
Attached to the log was a note:  
  
Aleesia,   
  
Let me do this right this time. I love you. Consider this my "log of love".  
  
--- S.B. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Change For The Better & Wor...

Chapter Ten: Change For The Better & Worse  
  
== Sirius ==  
  
"Well done, mate," James grinned in the Great Hall. "But I dunno if she'd like a log. Considering..."  
  
"Shut up," I say, but I still smile back. I feel really good for what I've done, surprisingly. No more secrets now. I really like her.   
  
"I think it's sweet," a voice said.  
  
We all turned around. James squeaked. It's Lily Evans.  
  
"Hi, Lily," I waved casually.  
  
"Hello," she said. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. I thought that sounded really romantic, what you did for Aleesia. Isn't she Arwen's friend?"  
  
Lily's voice gets a little high on the name 'Arwen', but I just figure her throat went a little weird. "Thanks. And, uh, yeah. She is."  
  
"Hey, there, Evans," James smiled. Not smirks; smiles, for once.  
  
The rest of us groaned silently.  
  
To our surprise, Lily waved back a little, almost shyly. "Hi, James. How are you?"  
  
James looks a little shocked, since she didn't scorn him or glare at him any. "Uh... I'm fine," he said, getting back to his charm track. "Just great. You?"  
  
"Same." She blushed a little. I raised my eyebrows at James. What was going on...? Why in the world was Lily being nice to James? "Well, I better go. See ya guys." She casted one last smile at James and walks off.  
  
"Okay, where's James and what have you done with him?" I joked.  
  
James snorted. "I'm trying a whole new different approach."  
  
"Glad to hear it."   
  
Wormtail snorted. "Look in the dorm room, Padfoot, I think he's gagged and bound there."  
  
We all laughed.  
  
"Hey, it's better than giving a girl some log," James smirked.  
  
I shuted up, almost instantly.  
  
"Speaking of which--" James grinned at something behind me. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder.  
  
I turned around.  
  
"Aleesia," I said, smiling almost automatically. I stood up. She looked so beautiful, and she's blushing and smiling.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" she said.  
  
"Uh, sure," I said. We both walked out and up to the Gryffindor dormitory in silence.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady said.  
  
"Symphona," I answered. The portrait swung open and we stepped inside.  
  
"Sirius, that log was... really sweet," she smiled once we were in the Common Room.  
  
"Oh, uh, it was nothing," I laughed.  
  
"No. It was something," she said, tilting her head flirtily. "It meant a lot to me." She took it out of her pocket.  
  
I grinned. "I guess a log isn't something a girl would prefer--"  
  
I couldn't answer anymore because she had flung her arms around me and pressed her lips hard against mine.

== Aleesia ==

Finally.   
  
It was... magical. I felt his arms slowly snake around my waist, and his mouth pressed a little harder against me. I couldn't believe it. I had waited my entire life for this moment, and now, it was happening...  
  
I felt like my heart would burst.   
  
After awhile, we both pulled back. I blushed a little and whispered, "Sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" he grinned slyly. I noticed his arms were still around me. I felt my cheeks redden even more.  
  
"Can I show you my forgiveness?" he whispered, leaning in and kissing me once more.  
  
Later that day, we were walking through the halls, hand-in-hand. People were staring in shock, and whispering.  
  
"Bloody hell! Black's got a girlfriend!"  
  
"No way!"   
  
"They're holding hands!"  
  
"Isn't that Aleesia Morisetti?"  
  
"What's he doing with her?"  
  
Sirius turned and grinned at me and I felt my a strange glow in my belly, the happy feeling that I couldn't stop feeling. I grinned back, a little foolishly. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, his lips caressing softly: "Tonight, out on the grounds... just you and me."  
  
I could hardly manage to nod back at him.

((Yay! They finally got together =DDD. But don't be expecting too many 'happy' romantic scenes. Things are going to go downhill for poor Sirius and Aleesia. Why can't the people leave them in peace? Answer: Cuz the author won't let them. Hehehe...))


End file.
